


not communal property

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [22]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eavesdropping, Gen, Matthew Cunliffe Bashing, Post-Lethal White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Cormoran didn’t mean to eavesdrop.





	not communal property

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



> For my love LindMea! Prompt word was "power."
> 
> [Send me your own prompts over at my tumblr!](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask)

Cormoran didn’t mean to eavesdrop.

“Tell Matthew that if he wants the jewelry back, he can have it over my dead body,” she was saying. “Those were all gifts, not communal property, and you know as well as I do that this is just a power move. He just wants to upset me, now.”

Cormoran unclenched his fists, slowly and deliberately. She didn’t want him to fight her battles for her, even if he sort of wanted to.

“Well, tell him to sod off,” she said. He snorted. 

What a fool Matthew had been, to mistreat a woman like Robin.


End file.
